Pompous Strikes Back!
Pompous Strikes Back! (also known as MacLarry in: Pompous Strikes Back! or MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle: The Return of Pompous Maximus) is a American animated musical comedy-adventure film that would've been released on July 24, 1999. Produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies and this film will be rated G. This has a lesson in self-esteem. Plot All is quiet in both the Roman empire and the Barber-Barian territory. Not long after the prank feud has ended, the story starts with MacLarry throwing out three helpless men, as well as a few properties - including a rubber ducky, a Golden Echo harmonica, a stereo, and even an old man, for insubordination at 2:30 a.m. On the other hand, Pompous Maximus makes a plot which was then initiated. By the next day, two reporters interviewed MacLarry. As they did, the ground started to shake. A Barber-Barian thought a selfish king and his love for rubber ducks was coming back, and a Roman thought a group of singing chipmunks - who get famous and get popular - were invading again. But nope, Pompous Maximus and his evil Roman soldiers came to town! The monitors went bonkers! Chog Norrius knew what must be done. He was receiving lots of distress calls and emergency emails from people around the world. While MacLarry, MacBob, and the other Barber-Barians went around doing things for people, Chog recruits MacLarry to follow Pompous and bring him down. MacLarry thinks it was too absurd, but jumps into a train, and yelling that he's going "to infinity and beyond". When he arrived at Pompous's homeland, he hears the conversation of two men making a plot to kill Chog, the leader of the Barber-Barian clan, to make way for crowning Pompous the king of the Barber-Barians. MacLarry turned red in the face as he got mad. He collided before he takes the cake. He sent the two men to the Fiery Pits of Doom. After that, Pompous encouraged his French soldiers and the Romans in the land to make him send e-mails and text messages that were sent to the Roman Empire, the Barber-Barian horde, and around the world. When the Barber-Barians and Romans heard of this, they were horrified! Chog had read all the emails and text messages, and didn't know what to do next. However, this caused MacLarry to read 1 Timothy 4:12 "Don't let anyone look down on you because you are young, but set an example for the believers in speech, in conduct, in love, in faith and in purity." Pompous invites MacLarry back at his palace for dinner at 6:00 p.m.. After dinner, he heads home. But just as he did, an angel comes and tells MacLarry to go to Mt. Limberger to speak with God. MacLarry doesn't know if he trusts the angel, but he does this anyways, and it works. That same evening, Chog did not sleep. A scribe read to him. After coming back from a good time with God, MacLarry burst in, with some news. He knew that he saved the lives of Chog himself, and that they should deserve him a parade. After the parade, MacLarry kicks some butt, saves the territory and with the help of the Barber-Barians, sends Pompous and his soldiers to the fiery pits of doom. Cast *Owen Mason Cumming - MacLarry Norrius *Rob Paulsen - MacBob *Mr. T - MacJimmy *Kevin Spacey - Donald *John Cleese - Chog Norrius *Debi Derryberry - MacTunia *Don Rickles - MacScooter, Helpless Man 1 *Ken Page - MacNezzer *John Lithgow - Pompous Maximus *Dany Boon - Jean-Claudius *Michel Bouquet - Phillipus *Tom Hanks, Ross Bagdasarian, Jr., James Street, Jeff Garcia, Tim Allen - Barber-Barians *Eddie Murphy, Billy Crystal, Kellie Pickler, Jaci Velasquez - Turnips *John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Russell Brand, Jack McBrayer, Steve Whitmore - Romans *Drake Bell - Angel *Larry King - Archimedes *Nancy Cartwright - Conspiracy Maker Man 1 *Tom Kenny - Conspiracy Maker Man 2 *John Ratzenberger - Helpless Man 2 *Wallace Shawn - Helpless Man 3 *Si Robertson - Narrator Production In July 1998, the story was intended to be a Scottish retelling of David and Goliath, mixed with the story of Queen Esther. The rumors, it seemed, were false. But in August, the producers of Paramount/Nickelodeon decided to make it look like it was sometime after an extended prank feud ended with a smelly mishap, and a Roman emperor is trying to punish people for disobeying head of the Scots' and their orders, forcing them to temporarily take a one-way trip to "The Fiery Pits of Doom" - which people consider it as 'the fiery place to dwell'. By early September, it was determined that the lesson of the story is about self-esteem, how God made you, and how even little people can do big things. Despite that production didn't start until the release of The Rugrats Movie, the script was finalized and completed, around the home video release of Good Burger. This was originally going to be released in January 9, 1999, but it looked rather dull. Music The music was composed by John Debney, featuring songs arranged by Quincy Jones. Soundtrack #"We're Barber-Barians" #"Chog Norrius" #"I'm Scared to Die!" #"The Puppy Song" #"Pompous's Plot Song" #"Let Your Freak Flag Fly" #"Little Ones Can Do Big Things" #"We're Barber-Barians/MacLarry Norrius (reprise)" #"Brave": Performed by Owl City and Toby Mac Release In theaters, the Jimmy Neutron pilot "Runaway Rocketboy!" was shown before the film. Home media This should have been released on VHS in March 11, 2000, and on DVD in May 21, 2004. A Blu-Ray release of this may have been released July 24, 2013. This, along with Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! and Antonio and the Great Escape, was released in a triple DVD pack called Adventures of the Good Guys! released October 12, 2010. Category:Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:1999 Category:Films Category:Children's films Category:Family films Category:Nickelodeon Category:Animation